Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure are directed generally to apparatus and methods for towing tarpaulins, sheets, and related objects and methods for moving or hauling such objects.
Tarpaulins have long been used for collecting and hauling lawn refuse and litter. Problems emerge in using a simple tarpaulin for lawn refuse. Deployment of a tarpaulin requires an estimate of the amount and weight of lawn refuse and litter on the tarpaulin that the user can clasp and drag with hands. Typically a user's fingers must clasp and hold on to the tarpaulin from where the tarpaulin is being loaded to where the tarpaulin is being unloaded. Putting too much hauled material on the tarpaulin may lead to uncomfortable feelings in the fingers and hands of the user as the user struggles to move the tarpaulin and its too heavy contents to where the tarpaulin is being unloaded. Putting too little hauled material on the tarpaulin may lead to multiple or an excessive number of trips from where the tarpaulin is being loaded to where the tarpaulin is being unloaded.
Sometimes the tarpaulin with contents must be lifted or turned adding to the amount of force needed by the user's fingers. The edges of tarpaulins holding lawn refuse and litter that are not being manipulated by the user are often left to drag along the ground, providing opportunity for refuse and litter to escape the tarpaulin and require recollection of hauled material. Material on a tarpaulin may be transported by the wind providing another opportunity for refuse and litter to escape the tarpaulin and require recollection of hauled material.
A tarpaulin may be pinched at the corners and drug by the hands and fingers of the user while the user walks backwards and/or is hunched over or to the side of the tarpaulin. These conditions may lead to an uncomfortable, inefficient or even painful transport of the tarpaulin and its hauled contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,232,699, titled “Towable lawn tarp”, is described as a belt 30 worn and retained around the user's waist 36 (FIGS. 4 and 5) with a rope 60 removably coupled to a clip 58 to the panel 12 and the rings 46 of belt 30. The user tows objects with the towable lawn tarp.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,462, titled “Apparatus configured to manipulate a tarpaulin”, describes an apparatus with a strap connected to a handle on one end, and a carabiner clip on the other end. The apparatus is used by pulling on the handle and dragging. A user's fingers must clasp and hold on to the handle from where the tarpaulin is being loaded to where the tarpaulin is being unloaded. Sometimes the tarpaulin must be lifted or turned adding to the amount of force needed by the user's fingers since the only tarpaulin manipulation point on the apparatus is the handle. The '462 uses a carabiner to couple the strap to the tarp, but it uses a stake to anchor the tarp.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,955,892, titled “Hauling device”, describes a mat for gathering and hauling materials. The device is dragged or carried, additional fasteners are used to hold down the mat. Additional handles may be attached to the front edge to allow a person to drag or carry the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,101, titled “Hauling tarpaulin for single-handed operation”, discloses a tarp rolled about a mandrel. A mandrel is a cylindrical rod around which another material is shaped. The tarp is unrolled from the mandrel for use. The mandrel holds the tarp flat on the ground.